Forbidden 3
by mandymoore1
Summary: seaquel to forbidden 1 and to it's Phoebe and Leo's wedding day and problems arise contains vistors fom another realty.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to forbidden 1 and 2 set a month after the last one and Phoebe's 5 months pregnant with Jack. It is Phoebe and Leo's wedding day but someone is out to ruin it.

Forbidden 3

Phoebe has just woke up when there's a knock on the door

**Phoebe **come in (The door opens and Prue enters) hey Prue is Piper up

**Prue **Piper say's she doesn't want to come sorry Phoebe

**Phoebe **let her be stubborn I don't care it's my wedding day and you'll be a bridesmaid won't you

**Prue **of course I will I can't believe you're getting married

**Phoebe **me either but I'm so happy Leo makes me happy and I know I'll always love him

**Prue **anyone can see he feels the same way about you I guess that's why it's so hard on Piper

**Phoebe **but why if she had ended up with him I wouldn't have beenlike this

**Prue** I know now shouldn't you be getting ready

**Phoebe **yes

Meanwhile Piper is in the Attic when she comes across a spell

**Piper **too show the one I love we can work bring the ones who made it work.

(All of a sudden there's a swirl of lights and other realty Piper and Leo appear)

**Other Realty Leo** what did you do

**Piper** a spell I need to prove we'd work Phoebe's with Leo and there having a baby

Just then Leo orbs in

**Leo **Piper

**Piper **Leodon't marry Phoebe

**Leo **Piper I love Phoebe. Prue, Phoebe you need to get up hear

They come in

**Phoebe** what is it (she spots the other Piper and Leo) oh my what happened?

**Piper** I did a spell to bring them from another realty to prove Leo's meant to be with me

**Leo **Piper things are different in every realty hear I'm meant to be with Phoebe and you'll have to get used to that

**Phoebe **Leo what are we going to do were supposed to be getting married in half an hour

**Leo **Maybe we should postpone the wedding till we sort this out

**Phoebe** you can't be serious

**Piper** see he doesn't love you

**Phoebe **you bitch you've ruined everything fine you want to postpone the wedding Leo so you can watch the other you and Piper be all lovey dovey that's fine by me the weddings off indefinitely Piper he's all yours.

She orbs out.

Please review should I continue


	2. Chapter 2

Note so people don't get confused everyone from the other realty will have other realty on the stat of there name

Chapter 2

Phoebe orbed to her room she was crying into her pillow when Leo orbed in

**Leo **Phoebe

**Phoebe **leave me alone, don't you get how much I love you

**Leo **I love you to that's why I want to marry you, but you can be pretty stupid sometimes,

**Phoebe **I'm stupid am I must be, I thought you loved me like I love you now get out

**Leo **Phoebe I do love you,

**Phoebe **why don't you want to marry me then

**Leo** Phoebe I do, I think we should postpone it till we've sorted out Piper's mess that's all

**Phoebe **your right I'm stupid sometimes I'm sorry baby, seeing them all lovey dovey just got to me

**Leo **well we can be all lovey dovey if you want

**Phoebe **later right now we've got to find away to get our visitors home so we can get married (she got of the bed put her arms around him) ok orb us down stairs baby

**Leo **ok baby orbing them out

In the living room Piper is talking to outer Piper and Leo when Phoebe and Leo orb in

**Piper **I thought you said you didn't want him no more

**Phoebe** what an give you the satisfaction of knowing you broke us up no never, I love him and we will get married

**Piper** not if I can help it

**Phoebe **I'm curious is other me as jealousy as her or did I except it

**Piper** you accepted it you're happily married yourself have a little boy where as Leo and I have a boy and a girl

Just as Other Realty Cole shimmers in with Other Realty Phoebe, Other Realty Paige and the children

**Other Realty Phoebe** Piper what happened

**Piper** I summoned them here

**Other Realty Phoebe** why would you do something like that

Phoebe cause she doesn't want me and Leo to get married

**Other Realty Phoebe** wow things are different here

**Other Realty Wyatt** two mommies

**Other Realty Piper** come to mommy son (knowing her sons confused)

Other realty Wyatt orbs in to her arms

**Phoebe **so if that's your son I take it he's

**Other realty Phoebe **yes this is Chris my son he's nearly 2 were as Wyatt's 3

**Phoebe **one thing why did you shimmer in like demons

**Other realty **Phoebe cause Cole's a demon but he's good

**Phoebe **what I'm with a demon no she orbed out

**Leo **Phoebe

**Other realty Piper **she's shocked let her sort things out in her head

**Leo **you're right


End file.
